It Started With a Cat
by Barbara123
Summary: Memelihara kaktus saja gagal, bagaimana dengan memelihara kucing? Tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak tega membiarkan kucing itu menderita di depan gerbang rumahnya. Untung saja ada Dr. Haruno yang siap membantu Naruto dalam cobaan ini. AU-setting. (fic untuk event #4LOVESHOTS #HarunatakiYu #StrangerToLover #1) ENJOY!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll. Dont like dont read deh :p

AN: HARI INI EVENT 4LOVE-SHOTS NS DIBUKA! :D

Fic ini adalah fic persembahan dari kelompok Harunataki Yu dengan tema 'Stranger to Lover'.

fic ini sekalian buat hadiah ultah untuk Kak Ratih Desiana alias Masahiro 'Night' Seiran~~ Happy bday yaaa kaaaak :D

Okeee, enjoy guys!

* * *

 **It Started With a Cat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tahu kalau dia bukan tipe cowok yang bisa memelihara sesuatu yang hidup. Kaktus hadiah dari Kakashi saja bisa tewas ketika sampai pada tangan Naruto. _Kaktus_ —yang tidak butuh banyak air untuk hidup—bisa _tewas_.

Sungguh. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Naruto membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak menyukaimu atau apalah?"

Sepasang mata kuning yang bundar itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tahan melihatmu yang mengeong kelaparan di depan rumahku. Cuaca di luar 34 derajat. Sudah keajaiban kau tidak mati kepanasan." Mengingat panasnya cuaca tadi siang, Naruto langsung merasa gerah. Hari memang sudah malam, tapi panasnya masih sangat terasa. Naruto sangat yakin kalau musim panas di Tokyo mampu membunuh seseorang. Dan kalau dia masih belum menyalakan kipas rumahnya, sepertinya dia yang akan menjadi seseorang itu. Naruto beranjak, dengan gesit dia menyalakan kipas angin dan kembali duduk di atas _tatami_. Kemeja kerjanya terbuka setengah dan dia menjulurkan lidah, mengipasi lehernya.

Mata sang kucing tetap melihatnya, seakan-akan Naruto adalah makhluk ajaib.

"Tadi aku bilang apa? Oh ya. Satu-satunya temanku yang memelihara binatang adalah manusia yang bernama Kiba. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. _Nama seperti apa Kiba?_ Taring? Orang gila mana yang memberi nama anak sendiri seperti itu. Aku tidak heran kalau sifatnya yang seperti anjing itu adalah karena namanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengejeknya karena namaku sendiri artinya bakso ikan." Naruto berceloteh panjang dan makhluk mungil di depannya mengeong riang, seakan-akan senang mendengar celoteh Naruto. "Oke. Intinya, dia memelihara anjing. Anjing terbesar yang pernah kulihat. Aku tidak yakin dia tahu bagaimana cara memeliharamu."

Sang kucing mengeong lagi, membuat Naruto mengangguk puas. Lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu terdiam sesaat, sedikit malu karena dia sejak tadi berbicara dengan kucing yang pastinya tidak mengerti apa yang sejak tadi dia bicarakan. Kalau saja ada yang melihatnya, pasti orang itu tertawa. Untung saja dia sedang sendiri sekarang, di rumah tingkat dua warisan mendiang orang tuanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, jadi aku akan lanjut. Oke?" Naruto kembali berujar, berdehem dan menyilangkan kakinya di lantai _tatami_ itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, dulu ketika dia masih 10 tahun, dia juga sering bercakap-cakap dengan Gamakichi, kodok peliharannya.

Dan nasib Gamakichi berakhir dengan tragis. Naruto membawa kodoknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan ketika dia sibuk mengantri untuk es krim, kodoknya sudah dilandas oleh ban sepeda. Dahinya mengernyit sesaat ketika teringat akan kejadian mengerikan itu. Dia sampai menangis meraung-raung di tengah jalan, sampai polisi datang dan menelpon orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya aku tidak bisa memeliharamu." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan. "Tidak ada yang bisa hidup kalau aku yang memelihara. Aku mengatakan ini sejujurnya demi kebaikanmu sendiri, _dattebayo_."

Sang kucing lagi-lagi mengeong.

"Dan aku sibuk! Banyak _order_ di kantor, banyak transaksi. Entah berapa kali aku sampai terpaksa tidur di kantor. Dan kau belum tahu siapa bosku. Namanya Tsunade dan dia orang paling sadis yang pernah kukenal," Naruto kembali berceloteh. Sesekali menyabet air dari meja mungil di sisinya dan meneguk habis air itu. "Selain itu, ada festival kembang api di akhir bulan ini. Dan aku sudah janji dengan Kiba dan yang lain untuk turut serta mengatur festival itu. Persiapannya lama, tahu."

Sungguh. Naruto ingin menyumpahi kebodohannya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memelihara kucing dan dia memungut kucing liar? Dia tidak bisa membuang kucing ini lagi. Naruto terdiam sesaat, menatap kucing di depannya dengan tatapan ragu. Namun, kerutan di keningnya menghilang ketika si kucing mengusapkan wajahnya di lutut Naruto. Dia teringat kenapa dia memungut kucing itu. Si kucing mengeong kelaparan di depan gerbang rumahnya dan ketika Naruto memberikan sisa makan siangnya untuk kucing itu, sang kucing mengekornya tanpa henti. Naruto menghela napas, dengan pelan mengusap bulu kucing itu.

"Aku sudah memberimu makanan…" mata birunya melirik ke arah kaleng sarden yang kosong. "Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya memandikanmu bukan? Jujur saja, kau bau sampah." Seharusnya kucing ini tidak akan mati hanya karena dimandikan. " _Yosshaa_! Ayo mandi! Dan kita akan memikirkan nama untukmu di dalam _ofuro_!"

 **xxx**

Nekoneko tidur di sisinya, tidak lupa mengusapkan wajahnya berkali-kali di pipi Naruto sebelum sang kucing mendengkur. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak orangtuanya meninggal, ada yang menemaninya di rumah yang sunyi ini. Dan di detik itu juga, Naruto merasa kalau hatinya sudah direbut oleh sang kucing mungil berbulu putih.

 **xxx**

Sebelum Naruto berangkat ke kantor, dia menelpon Tsunade, bertanya apakah ada tempat penitipan binatang. Dan Tsunade memberinya alamat, serta nama dokter hewan yang bekerja di tempat itu. Karena itu, satu jam sebelum jam kerjanya, Naruto melapisi keranjang sepedanya dengan kain dan meletakkan Nekoneko di sana.

Sesampainya di depan klinik hewan itu, Naruto memarkirkan sepedanya. "Permisi!" Dia berseru ketika dia masuk ke dalam klinik hewan itu. Dia tahu kalau tempat itu belum buka. Mau bagaimana pun sekarang baru jam 7 pagi. Naruto sudah berniat untuk menghubungi Tsunade, namun dia tertegun ketika melihat pintu yang terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang menaikkan sebelah alis ketika melihatnya. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," dia berujar cepat. "Dan aku datang atas rekomendasi Tsunade Senju."

Wanita itu mengangguk, matanya terpaku pada Nekoneko yang menyempilkan wajahnya dari balik keranjang sepeda Naruto. "Ahhh! Lucu sekali!" Dia berseru gemas, membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ayo masuk. Namanya siapa?"

"Nekoneko," Naruto menjawab, mengabaikan alis si wanita yang langsung terangkat. "Kau… Dr. Haruno? Aku diberitahu Tsunade- _san_ untuk mencari dokter dengan nama Haruno. Dia yang bisa menjaga kucingku selama aku kerja…"

"Bukan. Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku resepsionis. Dan Sakura tidak akan datang sampai nanti jam 10." Ino memberitahunya. "Aku dengar kalau ini pertama kalinya kau memelihara kucing?"

Naruto mengangguk, meringis sambil menggaruk kepala. Dia berjalan masuk sambil membopong Nekoneko dengan kikuk. "Menurut _google_ , tidak apa meninggalkan kucing atau anjing di rumah. Tapi aku tidak tenang… aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Ino mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah. Tinggalkan saja dia di tempat ini. Kami akan menjaganya. Apa kucing ini sudah disuntik vaksin atau dikebiri?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan Naruto menyerahakan kucingnya pada sang resepsionis. "Ahh, tidak perlu dikebiri." Ino memeriksa kucingnya. "Dia betina."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Dia kira Nekoneko adalah jantan. Tahu begini dia harusnya memberi nama lebih feminim untuk Nekoneko. "Seharusnya belum disuntik. Dia kucing liar."

Ino tersenyum. "Baiklah. Akan kami suntik. Jam berapa kau bisa menjemputnya malam ini?"

"Aku akan kembali ke sini jam 8 malam." Naruto memberitahunya. "Bisa tolong siapkan juga semua barang yang harus kumiliki untuk merawatnya?"

"Tentu," Ino menjawab tanpa menatap matanya, masih sibuk mengusap kepala Nekoneko. "Jangan khawatir dan selamat bekerja!" Ino berseru ke arahnya sambil meringis, memeluk Nekoneko yang mengeong, berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan erat Ino. Jujur, Naruto merasa kalau dia baru saja diusir. Dan dia sedikit takut membiarkan Ino merawat Nekoneko. Kucing itu mengeong dengan memilukan ketika melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang akan merawat Nekoneko adalah Dr. Haruno kan?" Naruto bertanya sebelum dia keluar, mulai was-was. Seharusnya dokter rekomendasi dari Tsunade lebih bisa dipercaya.

"Tentu saja." Ino mengangguk. "Jangan cemas. Dia ahli sekali."

Naruto akhirnya menghela napas lega, keluar dari tempat itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah si putih yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

 **xxx**

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi selama dia di kantor. Dia tidak fokus, sejak tadi di pikirannya hanyalah Nekoneko. Sudah keajaiban dia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya dengan benar. "Itu karena darah marketing ada di dalam tubuhmu," Kiba seakan-akan membaca pikirannya. "Memangnya kau pikir apa alasan Tsunade- _sama_ mempertahankanmu sebagai pegawai meski kau ini pembuat heboh di kantor? Karena kau berhasil merebut hati Direktur Obito Uchiha yang sekarang menjadi partner kerja kita."

Naruto meringis, dengan terburu-buru memasukkan berkas-berkasnya di laci meja, mengabaikan Kiba yang menggelengkan kepala. Naruto tidak pernah mau membawa pulang kerjaannya. Lelaki itu memang memilih untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai selesai di kantor, bukan membawa pulang pekerjannya. Rumah adalah tempat untuk istirahat, bukan tempat untuk kerja lagi. Karena itu dia sering menginap di kantor. "Akan kukerjakan sisanya besok. Aku harus menjemput kucingku."

"Kau serius ternyata?" Kiba menatapnya dengan tatapan terbelalak. "Kau benar-benar memelihara kucing?"

"Begitulah. Sampai jumpa besok!" Dia berseru kencang, berlari terbirit-birit ke pintu keluar, mengabaikan cekikikan pegawai-pegawai yang melihatnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyabet sepedanya dari parkiran kantor dan melaju cepat menuju klinik hewan itu. Untung saja tempatnya dekat dengan rumahnya. "Permisi!" Dia kembali berseru ketika dia masuk ke dalam. Mata birunya melebar sesaat ketika melihat sang resepsionis bukan Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh, hai." Wanita brunet itu menengadah, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau pasti Naruto Uzumaki? Namaku Shizune Katou."

Naruto mengangguk, terbelalak ketika menatap seekor babi yang berkeliaran di sekitar meja resepsionis.

"Nama dia Tonton. Dia peliharaan di tempat ini." Shizune cekikikan. "Kau datang terburu-buru? Kau terlihat seperti kau baru saja dikejar hantu."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi napasnya tidak karuan. Dia terburu-buru mengusap peluh dari wajahnya.

"Nekoneko ada di dalam. Sebentar, akan kuambilkan untukmu." Shizune beranjak dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang tunggu. Lelaki itu hanya bisa melongo, menatap Tonton yang menguik dan mengendus kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, Shizune kembali, membopong keranjang kucing. Mata Naruto langsung terpaku pada Nekoneko yang mengeong tanpa henti ke arahnya. Shizune meringis dan membiarkan Naruto meraih kucingnya dengan kikuk. "Dia mencarimu seharian, kau tahu. Tidak biasanya kucing bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana pun dia masih kecil."

"Umurnya berapa?" Naruto langsung bertanya, menyeringai lebar ketika kucingnya menyelipkan wajahnya di balik kerah leher Naruto.

"Dinilai dari berat dan ukuran tubuhnya, dia masih 3 bulan. Dan jika disamakan pada usia manusia, kucing ini sama umurnya dengan bocah-bocah 4 tahun."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja Nekoneko masih sangat manja.

"Kudengar kalau ini pertama kalinya kau memelihara binatang? Dan kau butuh tips?"

Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Ini semua ditulis sendiri dari Sakura," Shizune menyodorkan nota tebal. "Maaf, maksudku Dr. Haruno. Dia yang menjaga Nekoneko tadi selagi dia bekerja."

"Ahh…" Naruto bergumam, menerima nota itu. Mata birunya terpaku pada tulisan tangan di depannya. Dia kira dokter biasanya punya tulisan cakar bebek, tapi tulisan di depannya sangat bagus dan rapi. "Apa dia ada di sini? Aku ingin berterima kasih."

Shizune menggeleng. "Jam kerjanya sudah usai. Sekarang yang bertugas adalah Dr. Chiyo Sasori."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau butuh penjelasan untuk cara-cara penggunakan semua alat-alat ini?"

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah semua peralatan kucing di depannya dan dia menggelengkan kepala. "Di nota ini tertulis dengan jelas. Terima kasih." Dia menyeringai, memasukkan semua barang itu di dalam kotak. Dia membayar Shizune dan setelah itu dengan sigap mengikat kotak itu di sepedanya. "Oke." Dia meletakkan Nekoneko di keranjang depan sepedanya dan langsung melaju pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung duduk di _tatami_ ruang tamu, memangku bento yang tadi dibelinya dan menyuapi beberapa potong ikan untuk Nekoneko. Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Naruto membaca pesan-pesan dari Dr. Haruno.

' _Halo Uzumaki-san,_

 _Berikut ini adalah tips-tips untuk pemula. Kita mulai dari buang air. Kucing bisa dilatih untuk membuang air di toilet.'_

"Whoa." Naruto berseru. "Bagus sekali!"

' _Tapi aku tidak menyarankan hal itu karena kucing memiliki insting alami untuk menggali dan menutupi kotorannya di tanah. Jika mereka tidak diijinkan untuk melakukan ritual itu, mereka akan merasakan tekanan.'_

Naruto langsung melongo, mengangguk pelan.

' _Menurut data yang kau isi, kau memiliki rumah pribadi yang dilengkapi kebun kecil. Jadi aku sarankan untuk mengijinkan Nekoneko keluar. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, sudah ada satu set litter box (kotak pasir) untuk Nekoneko. Kau bisa meletakkannya di pojok ruangan.'_

Naruto langsung beranjak, menemukan _litter box_ itu.

' _Untuk makanan. Aku cukup yakin kau sudah membeli sekantung makanan kucing, jadi kau bisa memberi Nekoneko makan itu. Selain makanan kucing, kau bisa memberinya daging atau ikan. Jangan beri daging mentah karena itu akan membuat kucingmu sakit. Makanan yang tidak boleh diberikan untuk kucing: coklat, alkohol, bawang, anggur dan adonan roti.'_

Naruto hanya bisa termangu, mengangguk-angguk dan membaca pesan-pesan berikutnya.

' _Tsunade-sama memberitahuku kalau kau harus kerja seharian di kantor? Memang tidak salah meninggalkan kucing di rumah. Tapi tidak dianjurkan untuk meninggalkan kucingmu seharian penuh, apalagi kalau masih sekecil Nekoneko. Mereka masih butuh perhatian. Jika mereka frustrasi, mereka bisa menghancurkan perabotanmu.'_

Lelaki itu hanya bisa termangu, menatap Nekoneko dengan tatapan lesu. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seharian di sini?" Dia menatap sekeliling, menatap perabotan yang tidak pernah diganti sejak dia masih kecil. Ini semua peninggalan orangtuanya. Dia tidak ingin rumah ini rusak. Naruto menghela napas, merasa sedikit putus asa. Namun dia langsung tersedak ketika membaca kalimat terakhir dari nota itu.

' _PS: Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggalkan dia di klinik. Aku tidak keberatan duduk bersamanya selagi menemani pasien lain. Kalau pun aku tidak bisa menemaninya, banyak kucing lain di sini yang bisa menemaninya._

 _Salam,_

 _S. Haruno'_

Naruto langsung melongo, dengan perasaan penuh syukur dia membekap nota itu di dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Tapi siapa pun Dr. Haruno ini, aku yakin dia seorang malaikat, Nekoneko." Dia memberitahu kucingnya dengan wajah serius. "Kau harus sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangi aku, oke?"

Nekoneko mengeong sebagai jawaban.

"Nah, sekarang ayo susun semua peralatanmu. Kotak pasir untuk buang air… keranjang untukmu tidur… mainan cakaran…"

Sebelum Naruto tidur pada malam itu, dia menempel semua nota yang ditulis Dr. Haruno di pintu kamarnya.

 **xxx**

Besok paginya ketika Naruto mengantar Nekoneko ke klinik, dia mencari Dr. Haruno. Tapi lagi-lagi dokter itu belum masuk. "Oh… aku mau berterima kasih padanya…" Naruto bergumam, menyodorkan sekotak manisan di meja resepsionis. "Nota yang dia berikan lengkap sekali. Sangat membantu."

"Akan kusampaikan untuknya." Ino meringis. "Jadi kuberikan ini untuknya?" Dia menunjuk ke arah manisan itu.

"Iya. Terima kasih." Naruto menyeringai.

Dan malamnya ketika dia menjemput kucingnya, Nekoneko melompat dengan girang di dadanya dan Shizune memberikan nota baru untuknya.

' _Hai Uzumaki-san,_

 _Terima kasih atas manisannya. Kudengar dari resepsionis, nota yang kuberikan membantumu? Jadi aku menulis lagi._

 _Nekoneko hari ini baik. Dia tidak punya masalah dalam bertemu kucing-kucing lainnya. Namun sedikit was-was ketika berhadapan dengan anjing. Dia juga sangat manja, kemungkinan karena usianya yang masih rentan. Nekoneko tidak mau lepas dari kakiku seharian.'_

Naruto langsung menoleh, menatap kucingnya dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Nekoneko balas menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

' _Dan dia suka dengan baju ini. Jadi kuberikan padanya sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjadi kucing yang manis._

 _Salam,_

 _S. Haruno'_

Lelaki itu berkedip menatap kaus berwarna pink yang sudah dihiasi dengan bulu Nekoneko. "Ini untukku?" Dia bertanya pada Shizune.

"Untuk Nekoneko." Wanita itu membenarkan.

"Tapi ini punya Dr. Haruno." Naruto mengerutkan kening, hendak mengembalikan kaus itu, tapi di detik itu juga, kucingnya langsung mengeong protes. "Hei! Kau sudah punya banyak kaus di rumah!" Naruto mengerang, tiba-tiba teringat akan semua kaus kodoknya yang sekarang sudah menjadi karpet untuk Nekoneko.

"Oh, tidak apa. Toh Sakura tidak keberatan." Shizune tersenyum. "Eh. Maaf. Dr. Haruno."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia memperhatikan kaus itu baik-baik. Kaus pink polos. Dari kaus itu dia kira-kira tahu apa ukuran baju Dr. Haruno. "Bisa bilang pada Dr. Haruno kalau aku akan membelikan kaus baru untuknya?"

"Tentu." Shizune tersenyum.

 **xxx**

Naruto menitipkan Nekoneko di klinik setiap hari kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Dan jujur saja, kucingnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia setiap hari. "Kau suka Dr. Haruno, Nekoneko?" Naruto bertanya padanya ketika dia sedang menggaruk leher sang kucing. Tidak ada jawaban dari kucingnya kecuali dengkuran pelan. "Kau suka dengan Sakura?" dia mencoba lagi. Di detik itu juga, Nekoneko langsung beranjak, telinganya mencuat ke atas dan dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harapan. Naruto langsung tertawa, menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak ada di sini. Tapi kau akan bertemu dengannya besok."

Lelaki itu terdiam sesaat, menatap kaus pink lusuh yang sudah hancur digigit oleh kucingnya. Dia selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk mengganti dan membelikan baju baru untuk Dr. Haruno, tapi dia selalu tidak sempat. Dan sekarang, sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak dia diberi baju itu. Mata biru Naruto terpaku pada nota yang ditulis Dr. Haruno hari ini.

' _Hai Uzumaki-san,_

 _Nekoneko membuat teman baru. Namanya Fuyuki. Fuyuki adalah kucing betina yang baru saja berusia satu tahun. Mungkin dia menganggap Fuyuki seperti ibunya._

 _Salam,_

 _S. Haruno'_

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika melihat foto yang diselipkan di nota itu. Foto Nekoneko yang meringkuk di dekat kucing belang. Selama ini dia selalu memberi hadiah kue untuk Dr. Haruno, tapi sepertinya dia harus memberi lebih… Dr. Haruno selalu menulis nota untuknya meski itu hanya nota singkat. Naruto terdiam. Pelan-pelan, dia beranjak dan berjalan ke lantai dua. Dia masuk ke dalam koridor dan berhenti depan pintu kamar yang hanya dimasukinya setahun sekali. Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu.

Kondisi kamar orangtuanya masih sama. Mau bagaimana pun, Naruto selalu membersihkan kamar itu setahun sekali. Dia berjalan menuju lemari baju dan tenggorokannya tercekat ketika dia melihat baju-baju ibunya yang berukuran sama dengan baju Dr. Haruno.

Matanya terpaku pada sebuah bungkusan plastik di ujung lemari. Dia ingat jelas apa isi plastik itu. Itu hadiahnya kenapa Kushina di hari ibu. Hanya saja, Kushina meninggal sebelum sempat melihat isi kado itu. Naruto menunduk, membuka bungkusan itu dan langsung meringis ketika melihat kaus polos berwarna merah.

Lelaki itu kembali turun ke bawah, meraih pena dan kertas.

' _Hai Dr. Haruno,_

 _Terima kasih sudah menjaga Nekoneko selama ini. Kita tidak pernah bertemu, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Maaf karena Nekoneko sudah menculik bajumu. Aku ingin membeli baju baru untukmu hanya saja rasanya aku selalu tidak sempat. Di dalam kantong ini ada baju baru. Modelnya memang sudah lama karena aku membelinya 10 tahun yang lalu. Baju ini ingin kuhadiahkan pada mendiang ibuku hanya saja tidak sempat. Daripada hanya disimpan dan berdebu sampai 10 tahun ke depan lagi, sebaiknya kuberikan untukmu, dattebayo. Haha!_

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menemani Nekoneko._

 _Salam,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki.'_

 **xxx**

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya sudah nyaris sebulan sejak dia memelihara Nekoneko dan dia merasa sangat bahagia sampai dia yakin bahwa dia tidak perlu lagi menikah.

"Kau gila," Kiba langsung memotongnya. "Kau pikir kucing bisa bertahan lama sampai berapa tahun?"

"Berisik. Kau sendiri tidak mau menikah karena pacarmu tidak suka dengan Akamaru." Naruto balas mencibir. Mereka berdua sedang menyusun tenda untuk _booth_ festival minggu depan. Dia merasa tidak enak menitipkan Nekoneko di klinik pada hari Sabtu, tapi apa boleh buat. Hari ini dia akan seharian kerja membangun tenda. Dia dan Kiba memutuskan untuk turut serta di festival ini dan menjual _takoyaki_.

"Setidaknya aku punya pacar." Kiba membalasnya. "Kau sudah berapa lama _single_ hah?"

"Entahlah, seumur hidup?" Naruto menjawab jujur, membuat Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sebelum Kiba sempat mengejeknya lagi, Naruto mendorong sahabatnya, dengan gerah mengusap wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memanggil teman-temanmu belum?" Kiba berseru kencang. "Undang mereka semua datang. Toh semua penghasilan dari festival ini akan disumbangkan. Ini festival bagus!"

"Sudah, sudah. Dan mereka juga akan membawa teman-teman mereka." Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan meja panjang dan kompor pemanggang _takoyaki_ di depan kios.

"Oke sip! Tinggal menunggu hari mainnya besok! Aku akan membawa Akamaru supaya dia bisa menarik perhatian cowok-cowok dan kau bawa Nekoneko untuk menarik perhatian cewek, oke?!"

Naruto melotot. Kiba akan membawa Akamaru? Akamaru yang setinggi pinggangnya itu? Setelah membuat Kiba menandatangani surat perjanjian bahwa Akamaru tidak akan memakan Nekoneko, Naruto pun setuju untuk membawa Nekoneko di keesokan harinya.

 **xxx**

Jujur, Naruto sangat bersyukur karena sudah membawa kucingnya itu. Takoyaki mereka laris bukan karena rasanya, tapi karena Nekoneko yang duduk manis di sisi Naruto, membuat semua pengunjung cewek menjerit girang.

Hari di malam festival sangat panas dan Naruto hanya mengenakan kaus singlet hitam yang sekarang basah akan keringat. Dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membawa kucingnya di tempat seramai ini, tapi Nekoneko tidak terlihat keberatan, apalagi ketika dia atau Kiba menyelipkan potongan gurita untuk sang kucing putih.

"Kucingmu tenang sekali," Kiba berkomentar. Dia menghempaskan tubuh di kursi dan meneguk habis air di tangannya. "Dia tidak lari kesana-kemari."

"Dia tidak bisa lepas dariku." Naruto mengangkat bahu sambil mengaduk adonan baru. Sebentar lagi kembang api akan dimulai. Dan setelah itu dia dan Kiba bisa menutup toko. Naruto langsung mengerang ketika membayangkan _futon_ nya yang empuk di rumah. "Aku capek sekali. Mau tidur."

Nekoneko mengeong dengan keras.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Naruto menganggukkan kepala, mengikat handuk di keningnya yang bercucuran keringat.

"Siapa memikirkan apa?"

Naruto menengadah, langsung menyeringai menatap sosok lelaki dengan tampang malas itu. "Hei Shikamaru! Kami kira kau sudah ketiduran. Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Shikamaru langsung menguap, menggaruk kepalanya. "Merepotkan sekali. Kenapa kalian mau melakukan semua ini?"

"Semua hasil dari penjualan akan didonasikan. Ini _event_ yang bagus." Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Makanya aku ikut, mengajak Kiba. Hei, Kiba! Jangan main dengan Akamaru terus! Ayo buat _takoyaki_ lagi!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kudengar, kau punya kucing sekarang? Merepotkan. Mana kucingmu?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung menyeringai lebar. "Perkenalkan! Ini kucing terlucu dan terimut! Nekone—" Naruto melongo, ternganga lebar ketika melihat kucingnya sudah tidak ada di kursi itu lagi. "Mana Nekoneko?!" Kucingnya itu tidak pernah pergi darinya. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba saja kucingnya menghilang? Jangan-jangan ada yang menculik kucingnya karena kucingnya terlalu lucu dan…

"Loh? Nekoneko?"

Naruto langsung menoleh ketika mendengar nama kucingnya. Lelaki itu berlari keluar kios dan terpaku. Di depannya, sang kucing sedang menggesekkan wajahnya di kaki seorang wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Mau tak mau Naruto ternganga. Dia tersinggung. Nekoneko hanya manja padanya. Siapa wanita asing itu?

Seakan-akan mendengar suara hatinya, sang wanita menengadah, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hijau yang jernih.

Naruto ternganga lagi.

"Kau sampai juga." Shikamaru berujar di sisi Naruto. "Dan kucing itu punya Naruto. Sebaiknya kau cepat berikan kucing itu padanya. Dia terlihat seperti dia akan terkena serangan jantung."

 _Tentu. Serangan jantung bukan hanya karena Nekoneko, tapi karena wanita menawan di depannya ini._

Naruto nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri ketika sang wanita menaikkan sebelah alis dan tersenyum geli. Wanita berambut merah muda itu menunduk, meraup Nekoneko dan memeluknya dengan mudah. Naruto terbelalak lagi. Dia sadar sesuatu. Wanita itu tahu nama kucingnya. Naruto meneguk ludah, menatap sang wanita dengan bingung. Perlahan-lahan, mata Naruto terpaku pada kaus merah polos yang menempel dengan pas di tubuh wanita itu. Naruto hanya bisa mematung, jantungnya seakan-akan terasa berhenti berdetak. "Ino sedang beli pisang coklat untuk kita. Sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini." Sang wanita memberitahu Shikamaru.

"Ino Yamanaka?" dia bertanya wanita itu.

"Iya," wanita itu menjawab, menyeringai lebar. "Uzumaki- _san_."

Dan Naruto benar-benar yakin kalau jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat tadi. Dia memerhatikan Nekoneko yang dengan manja mengusap wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura. "Dr. Haruno?" dia bertanya pelan.

"Iya. Aku Sakura Haruno," Dr. Haruno menyeringai. "Maaf selalu tidak ada setiap kali kau datang ke klinik. Aku ada kuliah malam."

Kuliah malam. Seingat dia Shikamaru juga sedang kuliah malam untuk mengambil S2. Dia langsung menoleh dan melotot ke arah Shikamaru. Kenapa dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan Naruto dengan wanita secantik Sakura?

"Oh ya. Kemarin Jumat aku baru saja menerima hadiah darimu. Terima kasih." Dr. Haruno memberitahunya. Sekilas wanita itu meringis, menunjuk ke arah kausnya.

"Ah… sama-sama Dr. Haruno…" Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyuman.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja di luar klinik, rasanya aneh teman dari temanku menganggilku seformal itu," Sakura tertawa geli. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu Naruto, oke?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya bisa ternganga sambil megap-megap.

"Shikamaru! Kalian pergi jalan saja dulu! Takoyakinya belum selesai!" Kiba berseru dari balik kios. "Bawa temanmu ke kios seberang. Kudengar _okonomiyaki_ mereka enak."

Sakura meletakkan Nekoneko di lengan Naruto. "Kami akan kembali lagi. Sampai jumpa ya, Naruto."

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, menatap kepergian Sakura dan Shikamaru.

Celaka.

Sepertinya bukan hanya Nekoneko yang direbut hatinya.

"Kukira katamu Dr. Haruno itu adalah wanita tua?" Pertanyaan Kiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku mengira seperti itu karena biasanya dokter hewan itu sudah tua semua."

"Hmmm…." Kiba menyeringai. "Kucingmu memperkenalkan kalian berdua ya? Mungkin memang sudah takdir?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya bisa menyeringai lebar sampai bibirnya terasa sakit. Sungguh, debaran jantungnya ini seakan-akan memberitahunya sesuatu yang penting. "Nekoneko, aku jatuh cinta. Pada pandangan pertama." Dia berbisik di telinga kucingnya. Mungkin benar apa kata Kiba. Mungkin benar kalau pertemuan mereka berdua sudah disahkan oleh dewi cinta yang bernama Nekoneko. "Kau tahu, aku akan mengejarnya." Dia berujar mantap.

Nekoneko hanya mengeong, mengusapkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Lelaki itu berseru kencang, mengangkat kucingnya tinggi-tinggi dan memutar sang kucing, mengabaikan tatapan kaget orang-orang di sekitar.

Tak jauh dari situ, Sakura yang sedang mengantri di kios _okonomiyaki_ meringis geli menatap tingkah laku Naruto.

* * *

 **THE END**

AN: semua reader sekalian suka fic ini :) and HAPPY 4 LOVE-SHOTS!


End file.
